Who knew ?
by krasymfPAto
Summary: Vegeta and Bulma knew each other since 6th grade and they had to break up because Vegeta's parents had to leave town for a job and he leaves bulma. Goku and Vegeta are cousins and he comes back to live with him in 11th grade. Goku and Bulma are bestfriends and Bulma didnt knew they were cousins. How do they end up together after 5 years ? first fanfic .


**What Happened?**

**Disclaimer: i don't own DBZ.! or any character . Don't Sue! **

**if you plan to review please be easy, its my first fanfic.**

**Chapter 1: Goodbye - The beginning **

* * *

**'Please don't go." sobbed Bulma **

**' I'm sorry, i can't do anything about it.' 'I'm really sorry Bulma. but just know, I love you. i will always love you.'**

**'But why Vegeta! why .. can't you stay here .. with me! ' **

**He walks up to her to give her a hug 'I want to stay but my Dad got a job. I told you that, My family has to move all the way over there.' he says while still hugging her really close. 'I- I love - *sob* Love you. Geta!' she says between sobs. she looks up in his Black onyx eyes. ~ why does everything i love has to be taken away?~ she thought to herself while starts sobbing against Vegeta's chest again.**

**Vegeta just stayed there standing in his room letting her sob into his chest.' Why does she make me feel this sad? I don't want to leave her here.' he thought to himself listening to her soft sobs. **

**' Vegeta, will you promise me one thing?' bulma asked getting a hold of herself**

**' What is it ?' he asks**

**' Don't promise that you will wright or call but promise me you will remember me . You will remember all we went through and that we had it all.' sshe says with tears in her eyes.**

**he stares at her with sadness and finally says ' I Promise '**

**She smiles, a weak smile.**

**' Bulma, i know i will think of you day and night. but will you think of me, once im ... gone?' he asks curiously **

**she nods twice at him as for his responce.**

**they stayed in each others arms for a couple of minutes in silence just trying to enjoy this last moment. they stayed there for a couple of long minutes .**

**'Vegeta!' yelled Vegeta's father**

**'Were leaving.' yelled Mrs. Ouji after Vegeta's dad**

**'I'm coming, hold up.' yelled Vegeta .**

**Bulma and Vegeta made there way down stairs, outside to the car. **

**Vegetas parents got in the car and Vegetas dad said' Son say goodbye'. **

**Vegeta and Bulma hugged one more time 'I love you' whispered Vegeta. he let go of Bulma and got in the car he smiled at her one last time and the car drove away. Bulma just stared at the car getting farther and farther away from her. 'take care ' she whispered and started walking home , crying non-stop. **

**Vegeta was in the car on their way, just thinking and before they left town he promised himself ' I WILL COMEBACK.' **

**Bulma stopped on her front door of Capsule corp. wiping away her tears. She didn't want her mom to see her cry like this. She didn't want them looking at her like that.**

**she went inside CC 'Hey sweetie' called her dad .**

**'Hey daddy." she said trying to act normal**

**'How was Vegeta ?' he asked walking up to her**

**' He just left .' she said trying to hold her tears**

** looks at her and hugs her. ' Its okay sweetie, he will come back' he said while holding his daughter. That was it for Bulma. She let all her tears fall down her cheeks. comes in the room.' What's going on?' she asks surprised at the scene.**

**The father and daughter don't answer her so she just joins the hug comforting their daughter.**

**5 Years pass and Vegeta and Bulma are in 11th grade , in those 5 years they never stopped thinking about each other. **

**Vegeta fit in with his new school. he met new people. he had different girlfriends but he never stopped thinking about Bulma. They would still talk to each other through facebook time to time. He would look at her through her facebook pictures, just to remember her face. He had to admit she looked way prettier than what he can remember when they were in 6th grade. She finally changed. he lived a happy life and he wasn't miserable. Him and Bulma stayed friends when he left.**

**Bulma made new friends when she went back to school. She met a guy, he was goofy and always had big smile and was always happy. his name is Goku. They became best friends and Goku was always there when Bulma needed him. They stuck together and together they met other people like Krillin, Chichi, Yamcha, Tien, 18, Launch and Krillins Guardian Master Rochie. In one of their little adventures they met Piccolo . They were all in the same school except Piccolo and Master Rochie. **

**But there was something Bulma didn't knew. Goku and Vegeta were cousins. Goku knew vegeta but he didn't know Bulma knew vegeta either. Vegeta and Goku were very close family. Goku often went to visit them but not very long and never really told anyone. He really felt like he didn't need to.**

**The whole gang were in a club at school. They also met new friends. There was one guy his name was Puck. Him and Bulma were like brother and sister. he was always there and was very protected of her, always gave her advice on anything. There was also Finn he was Chichi's brother and would also hang out with the gang. they all knew each other as family. they all had each others back. They would never leave each other.**

**That club is like the only place where they can actually be who they really are. They would hang out there and with that group they would go to competitions. The teacher named the host of the club was like their father. He was the kids everything. They were all family in that club and they were all there . Krillin, Goku, Bulma,Yamcha,Launch,Chichi, 18, Puck,Finn, Sam , They were all in that group and they loved it. **

**Bulma was never lonely. She was Happy. She felt like she really had everything she needed. she was rich and had the closest friends ever and she always had guys trying to get with her. what else did she need.? she would talk to Vegeta at least every 3 Months and they were close friends too.**

**'What else do i need ?' she thought while drifting to sleep at night.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Goodbye _ The beginning !


End file.
